1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in many areas because high-definition images can be recorded by a comparatively simple device. Among these methods, in an ink jet recording method of curing an ink composition by ultraviolet irradiation, various examinations have been conducted for the purpose of suppressing bleeding. For example, JP-A-2011-178142 discloses an ink jet printing method, in which printing is performed by discharging a first ink composition containing a first color material, a first polymerizable compound, and a first photopolymerization initiator and a second ink composition containing a second color material, a second polymerizable compound, and a second photopolymerization initiator onto a recording medium and then curing the ink compositions by light irradiation in order to improve printing characteristics by considering the sequence of a series of discharging and curing the plurality of ink compositions, in which the photocurability of the first ink composition is higher than that of the second ink composition, and in which the first ink composition is cured by discharging the first ink composition and irradiating the discharged first ink composition with light, and then the second ink composition is cured by discharging the second ink composition and irradiating the discharged second ink composition with light.
However, as mentioned in JP-A-2011-178142, there is a problem in that, even though bleeding is suppressed by discharging an ink composition in order of increasing curability and curing the discharged ink composition, when an ultraviolet irradiation light source having comparatively strong irradiation energy is disposed around a head, the influence of heat of the ultraviolet irradiation light source on the head increases, and thus the discharge stability of the ink composition readily deteriorates due to the cross-linked polymer of the ink composition. Further, there is a problem in that stripes extending in the transporting direction of a recording medium (hereinafter, referred to as “streaks”) are generated.
Meanwhile, in the case where the irradiation energy of the ultraviolet irradiation light source is decreased in order to reduce the influence of heat, when an ink composition containing a hindered amine is used, there is a problem of generating wrinkles on the ink composition adhered to the recording medium. Meanwhile, when the ink composition does not contain a hindered amine as a polymerization inhibitor, there is also a problem of the storage stability of the ink composition markedly deteriorating. Further, when irradiation energy is low, the tackiness of the obtained recorded products deteriorates.